


Pain

by Kittycatkyla23



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Izuo - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Painful Sex, Yaoi, bottoming Shizuo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycatkyla23/pseuds/Kittycatkyla23
Summary: --What is pain? I can't remember.--





	Pain

 “I~ZA~YA~!”

Shizuos voice was audible even before the blond was in sight.

In the next moment, a trashcan came flying down the sidewalk. Its intended target easily dodged. A smile stretched across his face, the raven-haired man pulled out a flickblade and threw it at the blond assailant.

The blade stabbed into his shoulder.

**_‘Didn’t hurt…’_ **

Shizuo snarled as he pulled it out then charged the raven.

He pulled a street sign out of the ground, his grip tightening around the base before he swung it.

Izaya dodged, flashing out another blade. This one indented into Shizuo’s stomach.

**_‘Nothing…’_ **

“IZAYA!”

Shizuo swung the sign again, pivoting with the swing so he was spinning.

He felt the sign connect. It was barely noticeable, only a clip of the flea’s shoulder.

But a loud crack followed and it caused Izaya to fall to his knees and scream in pain.

Shizuo’s brow furrowed.

**_‘Annoying…’_ **

Shizuo clenched his teeth and threw the street sign at the flea. Izaya barely had enough time to dodge. Then he was on his feet and running away.

Shizuo gave chase.

**_‘Annoying, annoying, annoying. You’re so annoying, you flea.’_ **

“I~ZA~YA~!”

* * *

“Owowowowowowowowow! Namie-san, gently, gently!”

“Shut up already. I can't be gentle if I'm going to put your shoulder back in place.”

“But it hurts!”

“You shouldn't have gotten it dislocated in the first place!”

“It wasn't my fault, Namie-san~!”

Namie glowered. Then, holding the raven's shoulder with a hand on the back and on the front, she pushed again.

Izaya called out in pain.

Growling in frustration, Namie released.

“I don't have the strength to put it back in place. I'm calling Shinra.”

Izaya didn't answer, too worried about nursing his arm.

**_'It hurt, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts. Stupid monster! I didn't even provoke him this time.'_ **

“Na~mie~sa~n! Will you go get me ootoro? I want ootoro!”

“Get it yourself.”

“I'm injuried!”

“I'm not your mother. I'm not going to baby you because you fell off the slide.”

“I didn't fall off the slide! The slide got thrown at me! And I want ootoro! So either buy me some or make me dinner!”

Namie glowered at him.

But neither of them could continue the argument as the front door came crashing in.

“I~za~ya~.” The low grumbling reverberated throughout the apartment as a blond sauntered in. The atmosphere itself seemed to change as it was filled with the monsters' killing aura.

Namie backed away as Izaya stood.

“You stupid beast!” Izaya yelled. “First you dislocate my shoulder and now you break my door! You better pay for both!”

Shizuo stood inches away from Izaya and grabbed the raven's arm. Then he slammed him hard into the wall, dislocated shoulder first.

Izaya screamed, a series of cracks flooding from that shoulder. He fell to his knees, holding his arm and letting out the most pathetic of whimpers.

“You, woman.” Shizuo growled, making Namie jump. “Leave. And don't come back for the rest of the day.”

Namie didn't need to be told  twice. She quickly grabbed her bag, turned, and walked out the door.

Shizuo followed her only to put the door back along the frame.

Then he turned back to the raven, who was rushing over to his desk and opening the drawers. As Izaya's fingers curled around a knife, Shizuo grabbed his wrist while pressing himself against the informants' back.

Izaya could feel Shizuo's erection rubbing against his rump.

His eyes widened.

Then he smirked.

“So, that's why you're here.”

Shizuo glowered at him.

Then his eyes widened as Izaya switched their positions. The raven pinned Shizuo's hands over the blonds head, pushing in between his legs.

“You're so selfish, Shizu-chan. Hurting me like that then expecting me to make you feel good. Maybe I should hurt you back.”

Shizuo's hands wringed in Izaya's grip as the raven pushed his free hand down on Shizuo's bulge.

“Ah, but then again, Shizu-chan likes it when it hurts. So maybe I should be so gentle, it'll make you sick.”

Shizuo said nothing, didn't even glare at him or grumble. Just stared up at him with a longing, anticipating expression. An expression that was so pathetic for the blond to have, it made Izaya want to wretch.

Izaya unbuckled Shizuo's pants, freeing the engorged flesh that rivaled Izaya's wrist in thickness. Seeing the size, Izaya was always very glad this thing was never put inside him, there most- _definitely_ would have been damages.

Izaya let Shizuo's wrists go and lowered his mouth down to the member. He drew his tongue over the tip then down the sides to get it wet before putting his whole mouth over it.

“Nn, ow!” Shizuo closed one eyes in pain.

Izaya smirked, drawing his lips back even more so his teeth scraped again.

Shizuo reached down and grabbed a  handful of Izaya's hair. However, he didn't push the raven off.

“O-ow!”

**_'It hurts.'_ **

Shizuo tilted his head back so Izaya couldn't see his face. Then smiled.

**_'It really hurts.'_ ** ****

* * *

Shizuo's body had known nothing but pain ever since he had tried to throw a fridge at his brother. But once he hit middle school, the pain never showed itself again. Even when he got hit by a truck, it only burned. It didn't hurt.

Pain...

Was something Shizuo didn't feel anymore.

Until he slept with Izaya.

The first time the two rivals had sex was an accident. He got drunk and blamed Izaya for something he couldn't remember so he stomped to his house to beat him up. He couldn't stand properly and ended up flopping on the flea rather than punching him. And the flea must have figured this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and shouldn't waste it.

Since then, Shizuo has decided to return to the flea when he knows his body is no longer used to penetration so that it'll hurt all over again.

The blond never thought of himself as a masochist. No, he was certain he wasn't a masochist. But he could feel pain when Izaya got on top of him. And it felt amazing. Like a person having a dream when they had never dreamt before. It was an expeirence he missed.

And now...

“Hey, Shizu-chan, I'm using this.”

“Hm?”

In this twisted relationship with Izaya...

“What's that?”

“Hahaha, don't tell me you've never seen a penis sleeve?”

He didn't have to worry about that. Izaya hated him and would express his hate without a care if he damaged Shizuo.

Because Shizuo was a monster.

“Mm, this should feel different.”

“I don't want—hyah, ow!”

Izaya pushed his hips forward, holding Shizuo by his waist and pulling the blond onto him.

“Sto—wait! That feels weird!”

Izaya chuckled, his hips touching Shizuo's rump. “Ah, but you see how easy it went in. I haven't even stretched you out that much. Hahaha. Neh, Shizu-chan?”

Izaya grabbed Shizuo's shoulders and pushed down on them, shoving his face to the bed.

“You know, when normal humans get hurt, every muscle clenches in pain. But you seem to relax when I shove into you.”

**_'Shut up, flea. Don't overthink it. If you figure it out, you'll stop this. I know how you are.'_ **

“Does this even hurt? Are you just saying it hurts because you worry I'll be rougher than usual.”

With a grin planted to his lips Izaya squeezed Shizuo's biceps, leaned down and breathed in his ear.

“Or is it something else?”

“Nn!” Shizuo shuttered, tensing. “Don't...breathe in my ear, bastard!”

“Ow, don't tighten like that.”

“Shut up, just—nn!” Shizuo dug his hand into the sheets, arching down more so Izaya's member was at an uncomfortable angle inside him. “Just...move!”

Izaya just chuckled. “Alright then.”

And he began thrusting without remorse.

“AH! Hah! Hur-hurts—ah!”

**_'Fuck. Fuck, hurts. Feels good.'_ **

“Agh, hah.”

“Mm. Shizu-chan's really into this, isn't he?” Izaya chuckled, leaning down. He propped himself on his arms that he rested by Shizuo's head and threw his hips forward over and over, pummeling Shizuo's insides as hard and quick as he could move.

“Hah, ah!”

The raven then curled his arm under Shizuo's hips and gripped the blonds monstrous member. Jacking it with abandon, Izaya bombarded the blonds prostate with his own cock.

Shizuo's moans raised an octave, his whole form starting to tremble. He was aware that his grip on the sheets were too tight. He could hear the fabric tearing every time he tugged, every time Izaya made his body jolt. But he refused to put his hands elsewhere. He knew that he'd just destroy something else, like the matress or headboard, because he was going to that place.

That place where he's so close to heaven that he could focus only on the pleasure. Not controlling his strength. Not being subconscious.

Nothing registered to him but the heat that pulsated through him.

“AH! AAAHH!”

Shizuo titlted his head down and near screamed as he was thrown over the edge. A white euphoria blinded him, held him in a stiff embrace before his body went limp against the tattered sheets.

At the blonds sudden convulsion, Izaya hissed and was forced to climax with Shizuo.

As Shizuo slumped against the blankets, Izaya pulled out and propped himself on his arms, both more content with catching their breath than fruitless pillow talk.

* * *

 

“So,” Izaya said as Shizuo straightened his bow tie, “ever going to tell me why you like sleeping with me?”

“Hah?”

“Well, you know, I've thought about it a lot. I've come up with many different reasonings, but knowing you, it's probably something I haven't calculated or expect. Because I know that, I've come to the irritating revelation that I'll only find out if you tell me.

“And we've been doing this long enough that I think I _deserve_ to know why you came back after that night.”

Shizuo didn't answer, just stared at him with his eyes hidden behind his shades.

“If you were a woman, I wouldn't mind this fuck-buddy relationship. Hell, if you were a man, I wouldn't mind this relationship. But you're not.” Izaya cast him the most vile and annoyed of glares, one that easily exposed all of the ravens inner most despite for the blond. “You're a monster. And I doubt monster's have pure intentions behind _anything_ they do.”

“...I See...” Shizuo said. Then he turned to the door. “Maybe I'll tell you next time.”

“...Assuming there is a next time.”

“There will. We both know that.”

Izaya glared at him, hating that the blond was right. With that strength, Shizuo could easily force Izaya to be his seme. Or even his uke.

That idea made Izaya's expression sour.

But of course, that was if Izaya didn't comply. In all honesty, Izaya enjoyed the power trip he got from dominating his sworn enemy. The one man he could never bend to his will he was now able to control with his body. And it was a great feeling.

“Peh, fine. But understand, I'll find out. If not from you, however, then I may need to punish you.”

With his back turned to the flea, a grin flowed across Shizuo's lips.

“I'm counting on it...”

“What was that?”

“Nothing, nothing. Bye, flea.”

“Die, monster.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when a reviewer on Camera's and Letter's (Michelle15556) on Fanfiction stated she liked to see Shizuo hurt so I figured I write a thing all about Shizuo getting hurt.  
> Kinda shabby, didn't really put enough effort in it. After letting this sit for as long as I did, I realize there's not a lot of detail but a lot of Shizuo's thought processes. So, in the end, I'm content enough with it.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> KCK


End file.
